


Love Over Throws All.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yamaguchi x Tsukishima, Yaoi, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Yamaguchi's first time, things go slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Over Throws All.

"Yamaguchi, relax."

He was getting far too irritated at the boy, furrowing his brows.

"You're killing the mood."

He simply couldn't help it, it was his first time every doing something like this and of course he was nervous.

"S-Sorry.. Tsukishima.."

Fidgeting he bawled the sheets up in his hands, closing his eyes softly as he tried to focus on his heart beat rather than his thoughts.  
As his eyes closed Tsukshima smiled, slowly he removed his hands from beside the others head and firmly held his hips.

"Ready?"

Nodding Yamaguchi kept his eyes closed, squeezing them as he felt the mans arousal.

"S-So big..."

He couldn't stop the embarrassing sound that escaped him, whimpering as his legs were pushed up.

"Make more noises..."

Feeling the warm air against his neck Yamaguchi shivered, removing his hands from the soft blankets.  
Digging his nails into the pale back he gasped softly feeling the shallow test thrust.

"Relax..."

It was nearly a growl, which in turn only aroused him further.

"S-Sorry.. Tsukishima..."

Sighing lowly he buried his nose into the others neck breathing in his scent.  
Even if he was acting calm, Tsukishima was worried, he could tell by the sheen and smell of his skin.  
Smiling softly he realized he wasn't alone in this feeling.

"Finally... Finally you stopped being so lame."

Leaning away from Yamaguchi he held his hips firmer this time.

"I can't hold back any longer..."

That wasn't the truth.. Deep down he knew Tsukishima would wait as long as he had to. He was simply playing off his desire.  
Nodding he clenched the sheets once more, the rough thrust making his head tilt back and his brown hues roll into the back of his head as pleasure took over his mind.

It was good, so good. Too good.  
Being with him was almost like a drug, regardless of the stares, his coldness and harsh words that dripped venom he knew it was self protection...  
He wasn't much softer in private.. But at this point in time Yamaguchi could see through him... He knew when to push and when not to. He knew him like the back of his hand.

Knowing someone that well, someone you love. Some may find it boring because there's no more surprises.. But he felt pride, and gratitude in being the only one who could truly read him.

Little hints, a simple change in tone, anything. He was there.  
Regardless of his mistakes, regardless of everyone's opinions. He loved him unconditionally.

That's what matters in the end... Right?

~Till Next Time~


End file.
